DRW Fortune's End Timeline
:See also Chronological History of Events This timeline tracks the times and dates of important events and other happenings during the Fortune City Incident in Dead Rising 2. September 25, 2011 Before 3:00 am *Chuck Greene, Leon Bell, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller compete on Terror is Reality. Tyrone King and his co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal Bailey, present Chuck with his prize money. *An unknown assailant in Chuck's show outfit plants a bomb at the Fortune City Arena, releasing the zombies in captivity. *The resultant zombie outbreak causes the deaths of thousands, including Pat Berkson, Andrea Brenser, Helen Bonner, Drake Danton, Tom Ebersole, Jeremiah Eckland, Noah Hawthorne, Adrian Lee, Alice Paynter, Lance Pennington, Lucas Pontremoli, Irwin Sagehorn, Jenny Slaten, Kalee Timmons, Shaun Wexler, several employees and spectators at the arena, in addition to Luke, Leah, and an unnamed woman as they attempt to flee through the streets. *Fortune City is subsequently overrun with zombies. Chuck watches as they tear apart the resort, and quickly heads off to find safety. *Raymond Sullivan allows Chuck, Katey, Anim, Kris, Skylar Ali, Lulu Barra, Wade Coopwood, Chrystal Kennedy, Tamara Stein, Kirby Wilkinson, and the CURE activist Stacey Forsythe into the Fortune City Emergency Shelter. Chuck is only allowed in after showing Sullivan Zombrex because of the wound on Katey's arm. *Stacey overhears Chuck admitting that he is out off Zombrex, and tells him where he can find some. 3:00am *Chuck takes a map, and starts looking for his daughter Katey's Zombrex. *Denyce Calloway is terrorized by three looters in Roy's Mart. *Ted Smith looks for "fresh meat" for the tiger Snowflake in the Yucatan Casino. *Lenny Mooney hides from Ted and Snowflake in the manager's office. 6:00am *LaShawndra Dawkins is cornered by zombies in The Dark Bean. *Gordon Dawkins hides from zombies in Casual Gals. 7:00am *Chuck injects his daughter Katey with Zombrex. *Chuck and Stacey find out on the news that Chuck has been framed for the outbreak. *After arriving at the Fortune City Hotel, Chuck finds Rebecca Chang, who brings him to the security office at the Fortune City Arena. *Sullivan threatens to kick Katey out after discovering her zombie bite and the lack of Zombrex, but Chuck alleviates the situation. 9:00am *Chad and Doris Elchart are separated from each other in the Platinum Strip. 10:00am *After losing her glasses, Esther Alwin waits to be served at Children's Castle. 11:00am *Kenneth Walsh and Jack Ellis fight off a small crowd of zombies in Shanks. 1:00pm *Brittany Beck and Stuart Holmes break slot machines in the Americana Casino to claim their compensation. 2:00pm *A drunken showgirl, Kristin Harris, is found in the security office of the Americana Casino. 2:30pm *Leon Bell kills Carlos Mertiz and challenges Chuck to a fight. 3:30pm *Kevin Meyers, Curtis Ellenton, Brian Scherbey, and John Boog are found playing a board game in the South Plaza 5:00pm *Trixie-Lynn Horton and Elrod Bumpkins are trapped in a dressing room in the Fortune City Arena after setting the door on fire. *Brandon Whittaker prepares to infect Vikki Taylor with a zombie in the bathrooms at the Americana Casino. 7:00pm *The zombies become more aggressive at night. 7:30pm *Several mercenaries are seen carrying heavy equipment at the Palisades Mall entrance to the underground tunnels. *Chuck pursues Tyrone King on a motorcycle and stops him from escaping by train. *Jared Davis barricades himself in Wily Travels shortly after being bitten by a zombie. 10:00pm *Sven Blaaborg attempts to resuscitate the injured Tim Duggan at the One Little Duck Bingo, but Tim dies. 10:30pm *Jasper Sanford is found at the roof of Hamburger Fiefdom. *Cinda Smith is held captive by the psychopathic chef Antoine Thomas in Cucina Donnacci. September 26, 2011 3:00 am *Terri Glass protects her friend, Willa Harris, from zombies in South Plaza. 4:00am *Three members of Angel Lust, Jeanna Slick, Allen Ash, and Floyd Stone, are found performing at a stage on the Silver Strip. 7:00am *Chuck injects Katey with Zombrex. 8:00am *Erica Mayes, Rosa Collins, and Bessie Kent are found around some merchandise from Kathy's Space. 10:00am *The mercenaries attempt to break into the casino vaults. *Chuck stops the mercenaries and destroy the three power drills. *Chuck stops Tyrone King from escaping in the Armored Van. 12:00pm *Brent Ernst roams near Kids' Choice Clothing to avenge Louise Jameson's death. 12:30pm *Linette Watkins is found near the tanning beds in The Venus Touch. 5:00pm *Randy Tugman forces his father Emanuel to marry him and Danni Bodine at Swept Away. 7:00pm *Janus Razo is found near the Atlantica Casino in search of a bodyguard. 9:00pm *Amber and Crystal hold Rebecca hostage after a false promise to meet her and Chuck. 9:30pm *Stuart attempts to get several survivors to rebel against Chuck. 10:00pm *Luz Palmer fights off a small crowd of zombies in SporTrance. 11:00pm *Carl Schliff roams the Royal Flush Plaza in search of somebody to sign his special delivery form. September 27, 2011 1:00am *Jessica Howe, Nevada Slim, and Jacob Skinner are found playing poker in the Atlantica Casino. 2:00am *Richard Kelly is found searching for food in Dining at Davey's. 3:00am *Chuck and Rebecca see a helicopter land at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel. *Lenny offers the pass-code to the Yucatan Casino vaults. *Nina Suhr, Cora Russel, and Summer Chavez are found at the pool in the Palisades Mall. 4:00am *Seymour Redding hangs Justin Tetherford in the South Plaza. *Ray Teller hides from Seymour in an unfinished store. 6:00am *Johnny Pipes, Gretchen Peregrine, Wallace Hertzog, and Left Hand Lance forget to lock the door to their hideout. *Woodrow Rutherford is found looting ATMs in the Slot Ranch Casino. 7:00am *Chuck injects Katey with Zombrex. 9:00am *Jack, Kristin, Woodrow, Cora, and Trixie-Lynn request Chuck to play strip poker with them. *Big Earl Flaherty, Johnny James, Derrick Duggan, and Deetz Hartman kill a man in the Fortune Park. 9:15am *Europa Westinghouse is found in her underwear at the Fortune City Hotel. 11:00am *Jared requires Zombrex 11:30am *Randolph Allen, a failing artist, is found at The Cleroux Collection. 1:00pm *Bill Montagu is found playing the slot machines at the Shamrock Casino. 1:15pm *Dean Wayne is found shooting zombies at The American Historium. 3:00pm *Bibi Love holds Allison Perkins, Juan Lee, and Cameron Welch hostage while she performs at the Slot Ranch Casino stage. 4:00pm *Luz asks for a golf club to replace her lost one. 6:15pm *Tammy Blaine is found in mermaid costume at the Atlantica Casino. 8:00pm *Andy Talbat contemplates suicide at the Palisades Mall. 9:00pm *Sven asks for vodka or whiskey to treat wounds. 11:00pm *Walter Morris and Royce St. John fight over a comedy trophy in Hot Excitorama. September 28, 2011 2:00am *Reed Wallbeck and Roger Withers kill Madison Lainey while attempting a magic trick in the Atlantica Casino. *Lillian Payne contemplates suicide at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel after being separated from her mother. *Camille Payne is found fighting off zombies in the Atlantica Casino. 4:00am *Vikki asks Chuck to save a plant from extinction. 8:00am *Johnny Pipes, Wallace Hertzog, Left Hand Lance, and Gretchen Peregrine fight off zombies at KokoNutz Sports Town after being locked out of their hideout. 9:00am *The cleanup squad led by Dwight Boykin are wiped out by gas zombies. *Sgt. Boykin holds Rebecca hostage at the Underground Tunnels. *Matthew Kuss and Michael Woo fight off gas zombies in the Fortune Park. *The Safe House is breached by zombies. Pending Firebomb *Tyrone King is bitten by a straggling zombie at the Safe House, while attempting to escape. * Tyrone King is given zombrex. * Chuck investigates the underground lab. *Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson attempt to fight off Chuck. *Sullivan kills Rebecca and escapes to the Yucatan Casino. *Chuck defeats Sullivan and stops the firebomb. He calls for help, but finds that Stacey and Katey are missing. Overtime (Ending S) *Tyrone King holds Stacey and Katey captive while demanding Chuck to collect several items for him. *Tyrone King confronts Chuck at the Fortune City Arena. TK is beaten and Chuck throws him into a horde of zombies. Chuck, Katey and Stacey then leave the arena and head for evacuation. After the Evacuation *Chuck is left behind, and remains the only living human in the city. He is trapped inside an elevator with a zombie TK. *Frank West arrives in Fortune City to pick up Rebecca, but he instead finds Chuck and saves him from zombie TK. Frank learns of Rebecca's death and the truth about Phenotrans. He allows Chuck to accompany him to a Phenotrans Facility to the west, which he was going to investigate with Rebecca. After they leave, Fortune City is presumably destroyed by the military. *The events of Case West. Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Timelines